Se fué
by Naunet-inuxkag
Summary: [songfic][oneshot] Inuyasha deja a Kagome, esta desolada no sabe que hacer muy mal summary lo siento mejor leanlo y dejen sus reviews para ver que les parece


**Hola!! bueno ayer escuche esta cancion y me partio el alma, asi que decidi hacer un fic tragico de mi anime favorito: Inuyasha **

(Si tienen tiempo no olviden pasarse por mi otro fic: un amor en contra del tiempo P )**

* * *

**

Se fué (songfic)

cancion: se fue

interpretada por: Laura Pausini

**fic por: Naunet-inuxkag-**

**

* * *

**

Han pasado ya cinco años desde que ella y ese hanyou habían tenido su ultima discusión, Inuyasha pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era alejarse pues, él ,por encima de todo quería la felicidad de Kagome mas que nada, y no quería que viviera en el pasado , sabia que por el bien de ella, ella tenia que vivir en su época actual y tal como lo predijo el hanyou cuando ella despertó, el ya se habia ido y así al verse sola ella regreso a su época con su corazón destrozado , creyendo que su amado Inuyasha la habia abandonado por que ya no la amaba…

Aunque la realidad era muy distinta, fue por ese gran amor que el hanyou la dejo, para que ella creciera en la época donde ella pertenecía, sin demonios ni problemas que pudieran poner a su linda Kagome en peligro de muerte.

Y ahí estaba Kagome, tiempo después mirando por la ventana mientras llovía, ahogada interiormente en sus pensamientos…

**Ya no responde ni el teléfono,  
pende de un hilo la esperanza mía,  
yo no creí jamás poder perder así la cabeza por él.  
Por que de pronto ya no me quería,  
porque mi vida se quedó vacía,  
nadie contesta mis preguntas,  
porque nada me queda sin él.  
**

_Como fue capaz de hacerme algo así, se supone que él me amaba mas que cualquier otra cosa, mas que a cualquier otra persona, yo misma estuve ahí con el cuando le dijo a Kikyo que ya no la quería, el dijo que nada ni nadie volvería a interponerse entre nosotros. _

_¿Qué fue lo que habrá pasado esa noche¿Qué pudo haberlo hecho cambiar de opinión tan repentinamente¿Que le paso para que hubiera tomado esa decisión tan dolorosa al menos para mi?_

_Aun recuerdo la primera pregunta que salio de mis labios cuando reaccione ante la situación de que el no volvería… ¿Qué será de mi sin el?_

**Se fué, se fué, el perfume de sus cabellos,  
Se fué, el murmullo de sus silencios,  
Se fué, su sonrisa de fábula,  
Se fué, la dulce miel que probé en sus labios.  
Se fué, me quedó sólo su veneno,  
Se fué, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fué, y la vida con él se me fue,  
Se fué, y desde entonces ya sólo tengo lágrimas. **

_No puedo pensar en nada mas, llorar es lo único que parece consolarme, y la verdad es que cada vez me doy mas cuenta de que el que llore, esta vez no va a hacer que el regrese…_

_Mi vida se fue con el, mis amigas ya dejaron de insistirme en salir, pues ya saben que no soy la misma que ellas conocieron ¿Cómo es que una persona cambio así de rápido todo mi mundo?_

Encadenada a noches de locura,  
hasta a la cárcel yo iría con él,  
toda una vida no basta sin él.  
En mi verano ya no sale el sol,  
con su tormenta todo destruyó,  
rompiendo en mil pedazos esos sueños  
que construimos ayer.

_Él sabia que yo lo seguiría siempre, no importaba que fuera el fin del mundo, no importaba ni mi vida, mientras estuviéramos los dos juntos podríamos contra todas las adversidades, y se lo dije. ¿Porque solo pensó en el? Y no en la persona a su lado…_

_Ya habíamos ideado una manera de vida para nosotros, en su época, todo estaba bien, la discusión fue algo insignificante, estoy segura que tuvo que haber sido algo más fuerte lo que lo alejo de mí…_

Se fué, se fue me, quedó sólo su veneno,  
Se fué, y mi amor se cubrió de hielo,  
Se fué, y la vida con él se me fue,  
Se fué, y la razón no la sé.

_Me siento intoxicada hasta con el aire que respiro, como si cada vez que no siento su presencia, cada vez que no lo veo cerca de mi, cada vez que no veo esos ojos ambarinos con los que tantas veces soñé…cada vez siento que me falta una parte mas de mi, y algún día ya no quedara nada de mi alma, pues un alma no puede vivir sin corazón y el me lo arrancó de la manera mas cruel…_

Si existe Dios, debe acordarse de mí, aunque sé...  
que entre él y yo el cielo tiene sólo nubes negras,  
le rogaré, le buscaré, lo juro... le encontraré,  
aunque tuviera que buscar en un millón de estrellas.

_Ya nada tiene sentido, no le veo el color a mi vida, si tan solo supiera donde y como empezar iría en ese mismo momento a buscarlo y pedirle aunque fuera una explicación…_

En esta vida oscura, absurda sin él siento que...  
se ha convertido en centro y fin de todo mi universo,  
si tiene límite el amor, lo pasaría por él,  
y en el vacío inmenso de mis noches yo le siento.  
Le amaré,  
como le pude amar la vez primera,  
que un beso suyo era una vida entera,  
sintiendo como me pierdo por él…

_No tiene sentido estar en este mundo sino puedo estar con el, iré a buscarlo al lugar donde lo conocí¿y si el ya no esta ahí? O peor aun… ¿Si lo encuentro con alguien mas?, no… no lo soportaría, seria demasiado doloroso… _

_Por primera vez en mi vida, realmente no tengo idea de que podría hacer, me hallo sola en este mundo, y cada vez se que estoy mas perdida sin el, cayendo lentamente por el pozo sin fondo que hay en mi alma, donde alguna vez estuvo mi corazón.

* * *

_

**Dejen sus reviews para que yo pueda saber que les parecio...GRACIAS**


End file.
